


Just Looks

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [46]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Insecure Derek Hale, M/M, POV Stiles, Sad Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the words cheap, block and allow





	Just Looks

**Author's Note:**

> First, all I can say is I'm sorry, and I promise this will get a happy ending with another drabble!
> 
> Second, as usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/172764237274/the-words-for-todays-sterekdrabbles-challenge)

“Do you only love me for my looks?” 

Stiles whipped his head up from his book and gaped at Derek.  “What?”

Derek hunched over and blocked his face.  “Am I only good at being sexy?” he said, so quiet Stiles almost didn’t hear him.

“Derek, no.  God, no, I love you for who you  _ are _ , not for what you look like.”  Stiles wanted to throw up for allowing Derek to ever feel that way.

“I see how people stare at me,” Derek said.  “It makes me feel… cheap.” He looked up at Stiles, and his heart broke at Derek’s expression.


End file.
